RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST X: Link's Awakening and Zelda's Lullaby
Welcome to ! In this contest, there will be a brand new adventure mode which will start on November 20 so don't worry about that yet. For now, we begin the Classic Contest mode! This contest's theme is...The Legend of Zelda Round 1: Old Man Fantasy Captions Link soon relized the man was delusional.Why don't you? 23:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Link: SERIOUSLY? A WOODEN SWORD?!?!?!?! YOU REALIZE I'M NOT JUST TRYING TO RESCUE YOUR AVERAGE RUN OFF THE MILL DAMSEL! I'M TRYING TO SAVE PRINCESS FREAKING ZELDA!!!!! AND YOU HONESTLY THINK A DANG WOODEN SWORD WOULD HELP ME IN MY QUEST?!?!?!?! NO WONDER WHY THE PEOPLE AT NINTENDO DIDN'T BOTHER TO NAME YOU! I ALREADY HAVE A FREAKING SWORD AND I CAN USE THAT TO SAVE ZELDA MYSELF! YOU SUCK!!! Narrator: And that is why Nintendo built fourth walls. Redsox1099 (I Voted For You Kevin.) 00:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Link should really go for that sword. Remember, Link, old people are the greatest! Three more days. 12:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Link was about to take the sword but then the King ate it for dinner. I can haz cheezburger? 15:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Why does the sword look like it's gonna hit the old guy? No really. It does. ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 16:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) CURSE THERE NOT BEING ANY FREEZE STAFFS IN ZELDA. CURSE IT!!!!!!!!!! BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 2: The Error of Link Captions Link then discovered that John was a malfunctioning robot.Why don't you? 19:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You are meme. Everything's Better With Perry 21:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Link: Well, I am rebooter! (Link slices error in half) Redsox1099 (I Voted For You Kevin.) 23:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Good thing you aren't my math test's results! 01:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC)I can haz cheezburger? Uh, hi, er, Error. (awkward pause) Three more days. 02:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) GET AWAY FROM ME! I want some space, ok? ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 22:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ello, Error. Allow me to pwn you. (Press F2 for Error Recovery System) *Presses F2* BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 3: A Link to the Rupees Captions Random Ominous Voice: HOW DID YOU FIND MY TREASURE ROOM??? Oh well, you can have a few rupees.... Link: *takes them all and runs* Either: 1. I'm lucky or 2. I'm high. I am Ganon, you will die! 21:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This MUST be a cheat! It has to be! (4th wall breaks) 4th Wall: OK, REALLY? ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 22:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RUPEES! YESH! Wait. There's too many. Now I can't fit on the screen anymore! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! CURSE YOU, LOW BIT COUNT!!!!! Three more days. 03:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so derz 45 Rupees. RUPEES? WHY ARE WE IN INDIA D:< Ok, so derz 45 Rupees. 45... 9 times 5 is 45... 95... 1995... is the year Toy Story came out... UMG IT'S A SIGN! Omnious Voice: DANGIT, YOU FOUND MY EASTER EGG! YESH! Voice: NOOOOOOOOOOO *dehd* BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 4: Link's Photo Awakening Captions Birds and mobs and birds and mobs and spam and birds and mobs and birds and mobs and spam and birds and mobs and birds and mobs and spam and birds and mobs and birds and mobs and spam and birds. I am Ganon, you will die! 01:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow. That guy is standing between two girls with a fish propeller thingy on his head. That is the most epic position to be in ever. Three more days. 03:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) DANG IT! I DON'T HAVE A PROPELLER GROWING IN MY BUTT! D:< BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 5: Owl of Taking Too Much Time Captions Hey, random owl, stop being a creeper! Three more days. 03:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) -Speechless- BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he'll know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop.... I am Ganon, you will die! 12:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) He's doing a litte dance, called "The Peck" ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 02:36, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Round 6: Majora's Eyes are on the Moon Captions Where's Link when you need him? ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 22:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I WILL CRUSH YOU!!! Link: STOP STARING AT ME! Moon: No >:) (Sure thing Kevin 23:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC)) Silly Moon Man, crushing is for people with huge mallets! BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 23:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I WILL CRUSH ALL OTHER PICS AND CAPTIONS!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 23:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Robert Pattinson without his makeup. I am Ganon, you will die! 01:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Little Girl: "When I grow up, I want to go to the moon!" Skull Kid: "Why wait?" (Skull Kid brings Moon down) Little Girl: "AHHHHHH!" Three more days. 22:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Round 7: Oracle of Awkward Singing Captions Awkward................. Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 23:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Speechless Link is speechless. LIKE A BOSS. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 23:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Link walked in, saw her, then he did a WTF BOOM! I am Ganon, you will die! 01:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Link came, and also blew up. Like a bomb. ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 03:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Screw Zelda, man. It's not like Zelda sings. Three more days. 22:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Round 8: Oracle of Embarrassing Dances Captions *Speechless Link is STILL speechless. Who are all these people anyway?? BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 16:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *Looks's like Links staying for the dancing lady.ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 20:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *0_0 DID I JUST DIE? I am Ganon, you will die! 13:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *On second thought, I want Zelda back again. Three more days. 22:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Round 9: Four...I Don't See Any Swords Captions Green Link: *thinking* This rupee better not be a trap for all I care.... Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 12:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) HEY, ITS MY RUPEE! STOPPIT YOU STUPID RECOLORS OF MEq EBNHMB3ENJIEHWKJLAFSNKULMSJANHIBFYUHJFKD X( CONSTEPATE! wUt are we doing a gain? Oh yeah, teh rupees. BALLS! I am Ganon, you will die! 13:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Purple Link: "OH YESH! I MUST HAVE ALL TEH RUPEES!" Green Link: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Three more days. 22:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Green Link: YES! (Blue link grabs Rupee) NOOOOO! If I were him, I'd steal Purple Link's gems. Purple Link: DANG IT!! I FORGOT MY NEOPETS PASSWORD! (drops Rupees to sob) Nows your chance, Green- Link? Green Link: (Went to Round 7 to watch the girl of his dreams sing) :/ BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 22:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Round 10: The Wind Breaker Captions *OMG! THERE'S A STALKER WATCHING LINK ON HIS BOAT HELP! ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 18:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Round 11: There's No Purple Soldier for Purple Link... Captions Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:The Legend of Zelda